Who said Jackson didn't have a sister?
by girlyworld95
Summary: What if Jackson had a sister? And something horrible happend 6 months ago that would change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey people! this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy reading it!!**

Melissa was sitting with Nathan and Taylor for lunch. They were talking about Nathan being class president when Melissa saw a new kid and, who she was guessing was his little sister,walking through.

" Who are they?" Melissa asked.

Taylor and Nathan turned around.

" I don't know but that guy is hot."

Nathan replied, " Taylor, snap out of it."

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

After lunch, Melissa saw the guy sitting by a tree and went to welcome him. After all, she was on the welcoming comittee.(Sp.?)

" Hi, my name's Melissa. Your's?"

"Jackson."

They shook hands.

" I saw you walk by earlier...um do you have a little sister?"

" Her name is Samantha. Everyone calls her Sam."

" Cool. I'd love to meet her some time, if it's ok?"

" I'll ask her,she goes to the middle school."

" That would be great. Well, if you have any questions,my name's-"

" Melissa."

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

(AN:I'll make this part short.)

Later, everyone had the meeting about the comfy plane, or sponsering two kids. Melissa stood up for Jackson and Sam, Nathan backing her up. Daley wanted to take the comfy plane, Taylor agreeing. Daley and Talor lost, meaning that Melissa and Nathan won the battle. Jackson and Sam might have the opportunity of a life time.

Melissa couldn't wait to tell Jackson.

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

Melissa found Jackson leaning against a pole.

" Jackson!"

" What... oh, Melissa, right?"

" Yah, guess what! Our planning comittee, has planned a trip to Palau, to go camping for 7 days in the jungle. We want you to come."

" Cool, but I can't leave my sister. And besides, it sounds expensive."

" Here's the deal. We raised a lot more money than expected,and voted to sponsor you AND your sister to come on the trip."

Just then Sam came walking up behind Melissa.

" Melissa, this is Sam."

" Hi," Sam said.

" Hi!... Are you feeling ok? Why are you wearing a sweatshirt in the summer time?"

She ran over to Jackson.

" So, about that trip..."

Jackson couldn't let anyone know about Sam's secret. It could ruin both of their lives.

Melissa was confused but replied," Do you want to go?"

" Sam, do you want ot go ona trip to Palau?"

" Uh, sure Jackson."

" Great. I'll let the comittee know." And with that she was off.

Whoah, that was close. Jackson thought.

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

**So, did you like it? More drama to come in the next chapter. I have a lot of this story written, so I'll update really soon!! Now, REVIEW people!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry I kept you guys waiting. A HUGE thanks to theatregirl and DefineIrony for helping me as a new writer!Here we go!

Two weeks later everyone was packed and boarding the plane that consisted of: Daley, and her little brother Lex, Nathan, Taylor, Eric, Abby, Ian, Jory, Jackson, and his little sister Sam.

" So, Sam, what grade are you in?" Nathan asked.

" 6th."

" So you're 12 years old?" Abby piped in.

" Yeah."

" Do you alredy know Lex?" Daley asked.

" I don't think so..."

" You have English and Science with me." Lex said. I wonder what's going on that would make her ignore her surroundings (sp.?), he thought.

" Oh, ... um I'm sorry."

" Don't be. You're still getting the hang of things."

Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep...

" What the heck is that?" Taylor yelled. The beeping was so loud it was hard to hear anything but the engine.

" Kids, brace yourselves! The plane is going down!!" Captain Russell yelled.

" Oh my gosh!"

" Daley!"

" I do not want to die!"

" Lex!"

" Jackson!"

" Everybody hang on!!"

" Sam!"

The kids were pretty scared. Nobody knew what was going to happen.

Crash!

Somehow they had managed to land on an island.They had no clue where they were or why the plane had crashed in the first place.

" Sam, are you ok?"

She looked up into her brother's eyes.

" Fine. You?"

" Ok." He could tell that she was sad and definately scared.

Daley turned around to see if the others were ok.

Taylor was whining...surprise. But as long as everyone was alright.

Everyone got out to check the world surrounding them.

What they saw was beautiful, but that didn't change how they felt at all.

The Captain, Ian, Jory, and Abby decided to go search the island. They would be safer in a group. As they were getting ready, not one person had a thought other than this: Will they be rescued, and if worse comes to worse, will they survive?

Nathan's Video Diary

" We crashed about 5 hours ago, and everyone's worried. Now about this Jackson guy, I don't know. Both him and his sister come from a bad part of town. Sam. She always wears this sweatshirt, and doesn't talk much. I have a feeling they're hiding something, and I'm gonna find out. I hope."

End of Video

Since Nathan was letting everyone use the video camera, they had to share and respect everyone's privacy. Melissa was next one to use the video camera.

Melissa's Video Diary

"Ok, so Daley and Nathan are trying to rule the camp. Taylor and Eric are swimming still thinking that this is a vacation in paradise. The people who went to look for rescue are in danger just by leaving the group. Sam is quiet and always wears this sweatshirt...I wonder why. I think everyone notices, I mean, she wears it everywhere and doesn't take it off. At least in public anyway. In any case it's hot outside,and that means that there is a big reason as to why she is wearing the sweatshirt. If Jackson and Sam are hiding something, I would like to know, but if they don't tell then it's none of my buisness. I'm fine, just waiting to see what happens next."

End of Video

Jackson and Sam were on the beach.

" It looks like we might be here a while Sam. I think you need to decide if you're going to tell them or not."

" Trust me, I know. I'm just afraid of what they'll think of me."

" If you tell them why, they might understand... Let me put it this way. If anything were to happen to us, they would know what to do, or at least what the situation was. Think about it, they'll find out one way or another."

" Find out what?" Sure enough Daley was right behind them.

Sam started to run.

" Nothing," Jackson said, running off to find his sister.

" Something's up," Daley whispered to herself.

Ok!! I made that one a little long because I might not get the chance to update as fast now that the weekend is over. Review please!! I love to hear anything that you guys have to say!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!! I guess I got to update sooner than expected! ENJOY!!

I guess you could say Taylor was worried a little bit. Mainly because when anyone would even hint that they might be there longer than one night, she would disagree and go back to filing her nails. Everybody would shake their heads and say they didn't know.

" Everybody is just going crazy right now." Lex said.

" Well aren't you freaked out? Who knows how long we're going to be here."

" I am freaked out, but it would make things a whole lot easier if everyone calmed down and realized that we might be here for a while."

Now that's a scary picture! Nathan thought.

END OF DAY 1

DAY 2 MID-MORNING

As of now Lex was the only one thinking logically, so he decided to fill everyone in on what really needed to happen. At least for a while anyway.

" Guys, we need a firepit, food, water, and we need to find out what is left from the crash. You know, personal belongings, any food, water bottles, etc. Here, let me sort out the groups. Day, you go with Sam to find where some water might be. Nathan, Jackson, you two can go get some firewood and then try to get one started. Eric, you go with Melissa to look for fruit. Taylor and I will search the plane. Since the sleeping quarters have been arranged..."

Luckily no one complained and the jobs were started.

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

" So, Sam sorry I scared you yesterday I didn't mean to."

" It's ok, I know you didn't."

Daley couldn't stand it anymore...

" Why do you wear that sweatshirt all the time? Aren't you burning up?"

Sam had had it. She was fed up with the questions, she couldn't handle them anymore. Sam ran into the bug infested jungle...she had to find Jackson! The emotions were building up inside of her and she began to cry. Running was hard for her, with the condition she was in she shouldn't be running, but she didn't care at that exact moment. She had to get away.

" Sam! Sam, where are you?" Daley yelled. She didn't want to get lost herself, so she went back to camp.

I hope she's ok. I didn't mean to offend her. Daley had so many things racing through her mind.

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

" Jackson, your sister doesn't talk much."

" So?"

" Well, what is she like? How long have you been taking care of her?"

" Listen Nathan. 1. When my mom got put in jail, we were sent to a foster home. Lately I guess I've been the one she looks to for help. 2. If you want to know more about her, get up the courage to go to her and ask."

It's not like Nathan could say no. Not to Mister Tough Guy.

" Ok, I will."

Although, he wondered why Jackson wouldn't just tell him about her.

What is the deal? Is the secret really that bad? Nathan couldn't help but to wonder.

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

Sam sat on a fallen log next to a tree. The tears wouldn't stop.

" I'm not a normal teenager, but I should be. Why me? Why is my whole world turned upside down? God, if you're listening, please, help me."

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

Did you like it? Hate it? I love constructive criticizm. I might be wrong, but I think only 2 more chapters untill we find out what Sam's secret is!!


	4. Chapter 4

Let's go ahead and get to the story!! Happy Reading!!

Daley came bursting through the trees to find Lex and Taylor searching the plane.

" Have you seen Sam?" Daley asked.

" No, I thought she was with you."

" I asked her a question and she ran off crying!"

" Day, what did you say that would make her that upset?" Lex asked.

" I'll tell you later, go get Melissa and Eric, I'll go get Nathan and Jackson. Taylor you stay here in case she comes back, or, if anyone comes back. Daley said, still clinging to hope that they were going to get rescued.

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

" Hey Melissa, what do you think of Jackson and Sam?" Eric asked.

What can I tell him that won't give away that I like Jackson so much? Melissa thought.

" Uhh, well, I think Jackson is strong and brave. I think he's been through some things that you and I can't even imagine. I think Sam is young, scared, and looks to Jackson for help. I don't know a whole lot about her, but I do know that she wears that sweatshirt all the time though."

" So, you've noticed too."

" Yah. Do you get the feeling that they're hiding something?" Melissa asked.

Before Eric could answer, Lex came bursting through the trees.

" Have you guys seen Sam?" Lex said, apparently out of breath.

" I thought you paired her with Daley." Melissa replied.

" I did, but Daley just ran up to me saying that she asked her a question, and Sam ran away crying."

" Oh man..."

" Come on, Daley said to meet her back at camp."

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

" Jackson! Nathan!"

" Who's that?" Jackson asked.

" I think that's Daley's voice, she sounds worried," Nathan replied, " We're over here Daley!"

Daley soon came into view.

" Guys...have you.. seen...Sam?"

" No.Why? I thought she was with you! Tell me what is going on here Daley, what happened?!" Jackson was seriously worried. It was easy to get lost on a deserted island.

" Come on. I'll explain at camp. I told Lex to get Eric and Melissa then meet us there."

They started to run.

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

Everyone was gathered around the newly made firepit. Even though there was no fire, it was progress.

" What's going on here Daley, where is my sister? Tell me now!"

" I don't know Jackson. I asked her a question and she ran off crying!"

Nathan asked, " What did you ask her that would make her so upset?"

Daley was ashamed of what she had done now. It was none of her buisness anyway.

" ...I...asked her why she always wore the sweatshirt and if she was getting too hot."

Geez, can't people just stay out of other peoples' buisness? Jackson thought.

" Ok, here's what's going to happen. Daley you come with me since you saw which way she ran. Melissa, go with Nathan. Eric, you go with Lex. Taylor, once more, you will stay here and watch the camp."

With that they were off.

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

(With Nathan and Melissa)

" Sam!"

" Sam, where are you?"

" I hope she's ok."

" She will be Mel, I think she's smart enough not to get hurt."

" Let's hope so."

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

(With Jackson and Daley)

" Sam!"

" Jackson, why are you and Sam being so secretive? And why DOES she where that sweatshirt all the time?"

" Listen Daley, she will tell all of you when she's ready. Untill then, please, do Sam a favor and drop the questions."

" Fine, I'm sorry."

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

(With Lex and Eric)

" Stop. Do you hear that? I hear crying, do you think that's Sam?"

" I think it is Eric. Look."

There Sam was crying in a clearing with fallen down trees and pulled up roots.

" I think I see a couple of cuts but, other than that I think it's just her feelings that were hurt."

They ran up to her.

" Sam are you ok?"

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

(With Jackson and Daley)

" Jackson, it's getting dark. Let's head back maybe she went there looking for you."

" Fine. I just hope she's safe."

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

Nathan and Melissa had decided to look for Eric and Lex and then head back to camp. They heard voices, and what sounded like crying. They looked at each other and began to run toward the noise.

" Sam are you-" Lex was interrupted.

" Sam!"

" Sam you scared us really bad," Melissa exclaimed, " Let's go back to camp, the sun's going down. That and Jackson is probably worried sick."

Sam decided to follow them. It wasn't any better out here by herself and Jackson was probably there anyway.

F29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29DF29D

( At Camp)

" Sam!"

Jackson rushed over to his sister and they hugged for a long time.

" Why did you do that? You scared me!!"

" I'm sorry Jackson."

She started to cry again. The others decided to leave the siblings alone. Everyone was tired anyway. A few minutes later the girls were in their tent, the boys in theirs. Everyone fell asleep except for one. When Sam was sure that everyone was asleep she got up and went to sit on the moonlit beach.

" Tomorrow," she said, " tomorrow I will tell them. The truth will be know at dinner tomorrow night."

End of Day 2

Ok!! Next chapter will be truth time!! You know what to do people, REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys, I don't know how most of you will feel about this, but I would like it if you still gave the story a shot. Happy Wednesday!

Day 2 : Morning

Everyone woke up but left Sam to sleep. They figured yesterday was a lot of drama for a 12 year old to handle. After breakfast, everyone did they're chores. Nobody talked mainly because they had nothing to say. Some felt guilty, some felt anxious. It was very humid, making it hard to collect the soggy wood, still everyone worked.

Flight 29 Down

Sam woke up a couple hours later realizing that no one had woken her up so she could contribute to do her share of the work. She got out of the tent and saw that everyone had left already. Then, she found a banana and ate that for breakfast. Sam knew she had to tell them... but how? Then she got an idea. She wrote everyone a note saying " An announcement will be made at dinner." Sam put a note on everyone's sleeping bag, and then went to find out who needed help with their job. She went to everyone asking them if they needed help but everyone turned her down. Sam knew they really did need the extra set of hands but, if they didn't want her help they wouldn't get it. She went to look for Jackson.

Flight 29 Down

Sam found Jackson collecting firewood.

" Hey, Jackson."

" Hey how are you feeling?"

" Better, but you could've gotten me awake in time to eat breakfast," Sam said sarcastically.

" Yah, well, I didn't so, there." They laughed.

" Umm, I decided to tell everyone tonight about my secret."

" Really?"

" Yah. I wrote everyone a note saying that an annoncement would be made at dinner. Everyone including the two of us, so you've got to act like you have no idea what is going on. Ok?"

" Sure. Would you like to make yourself useful and help me collect the firewood?" Jackson said grinning.

" Hey, be nice. You never know what might happen while you're sleeping..."

Flight 29 Down

Afternoon

There was some conversation at lunch, but not much. Nathan was talking to Melissa. Daley was talking to Lex, and Taylor to Eric.

Lex said," I'll be right back, I'm, going to go get my backpack."

Lex came back 5 min. later holding a note in his hands.

" Did anybody else get this note?"

" What note Lex?"

Daley replied," Everyone, go check your belongings."

A few minutes later everyone came out with the exact same note Lex had gotten. All of the notes read: An anouncement will be made at dinner tonight.

" Who wrote these letters?" Nathan asked.

Nobody answered. Who made those notes? Everyone's mind was going crazy.

(Melissa Video Diary)

" What the heck is going on? What anouncement?"

(End of Video)

-Evening-

AN: Here it comes! Truth time!!

Everyone's heart was racing as if they were at a race track rooting for their favorite driver. Who was making that anouncement and why?

Then Sam stood up.

" Um, hi guys. You don't have to freak out anymore, I'm the one that wrote the notes."

" Why did you write the notes Sam?" Melissa asked.

Sam was getting really scared now, she hadn't actually prepared for tis moment. Tears started flowing down Sam's face like a waterfall.

" Sam, what's going on, you're still freaking us out a little bit." Lex said.

" Ok,ok."

" Sam, you don't have to do this tonight if you're not ready." Jackson whispered.

" I do need to do it Jackson. The questions need to stop."

Tears were still flowing down Sam's face.

" Umm, well, you guys know that Jackson and I came from a bad part of town, right?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

" Well, one night, my mom was really out of it. Meaning she was most likely drunk. Jackson went to go get the two of us some food."

The tears came faster.

" This guy broke into our house and...and... raped me."

No one could speak. The only thing you could hear were mother nature's wilderness.

Sam began to take off her sweatshirt.

" SHUTUP!!" Eric exclaimed.

Nathan kicked him in the shin.

" Ow..."

Flight 29 Down

Ok, well you can only guess what happened, or what everyone was staring at. I might be able to post a chapter tomorrow,I don't know. I have to pack for a trip going on this weekend, so if I don't post tomorrow, no updates untill late Saturday or Sunday. Thanks for your cooperation!! Now review people!!


	6. Chapter 6

I am sooooo sorry for the not updating thing. I've been exhausted after my mission trip. So, I hope you like the chapter! Here we go!!

Flight 29 Down

(Daley's Video Diary)

" Oh my gosh! I can't believe that guy got Sam preganant! What a jerk. Well, like Sam said, they did live in a bad part of town. I just wish these kind of things didn't happen to people... when it's not what they want. Ugggghhh.

(End of Video)

(Melissa's Video Diary)

" I really wasn't expecting that at all. I think that all we can do right now is comfort and help her when it is needed. I hope Jackson is ok. He probably blames this whole thing on himself. Maybe I should try to go talk to him..."

(End of Video)

(Jackson's Video Diary)

" Well at least she told them, instead of them finding out on their own. I can't believe I wasn't there to protect her. I remember when she told me she was pregnant. The most devastating (sp.?) night of my life. That night was horrid, we stayed up all night..."

(End of Video)

Jackson went into the jungle with tears in his eyes.

Flight 29 Down

Later, they met back at the firepit.

Daley said," Well, I have made new groups."

At that moment no one even cared. Right now they weren't that worried about groups.

" ...So the groups are as follows:

Daley/Eric

Melissa/Jackson

Nathan/Sam

Taylor/Lex

...If anyone has any problems with these pairings, let me know. Eric and I will share the job of lugging and making the water safe. Melissa and Jackson will look for wood and get the fire started. Nathan and Sam will look for food. Taylor and Lex will do whatever needs to happen here."

With that everyone went to bed.

End of Day 3

Day 3: Early Morning

Nathan and Daley were up first, and Daley began to talk.

" Nathan," Daley whispered.

" Yah?"

" Hey, go easy on Sam, ok?"

" Sure Daley."

" Oh and Nathan, one more thing. Don't let Sam pick a whole lot of fruit. She looks like she's pretty far in the pregnancy, and we don't need her going into labor untill the time comes. Let her look for the fruit, you can pick it."

" Good idea, thanks Daley."

Flight 29 Down

Everyone eventually woke up. They had breakfast after everyone gathered around the firepit.

" Guys, I don't mean to draw us back to reality... but... where are the search planes and rescue boats?" Eric asked.

There wasn't a good answer to that question, no one can predict the future. They wished they could but, that was only in their dreams.

" Hey Jackson are you ready?" Melissa was excited, but nervous. I hope I don't make a fool out of myself, she thought.

Jackson nodded his head, and they were off.

Everyone else grabbed their partners when they were done and got to work.

Flight 29 Down

" So Sam, what do you like to do for fun?" Nathan asked.

" Well, I like to sing..." Sam replied, wondering why Nathan would care.

" Really, that's cool."

" Listen Nathan, I know you want to know stuff about me so here I go. My favorite color is blue. I don't have any friends except for Jackson of course, but, it's not the same. My favorite actor is Johnny Depp, and my favorite stuffed animal is this stuffed duck Jackson got me at the zoo."

" Wow, sorry I came off as nosey. I'm not that bad, but you can even ask Melissa- I have my moments."

They giggled.

" Don't worry about it."

" Ok, so here's the deal. You look for the fruit, I'll pick it if you see any."

" Ok, thanks Nathan."

" Oh, and you're forgetting one thing about you."

" Oh, and what would that be?"

" You do have a friend."

" Who?"

" Me."

It was a little hard, but Sam gave him the biggest hug she could give.

Flight 29 Down

" So, um, Jackson, how far along is your sister?"

" I think about 6 months."

" Wow."

" Yah, I don't know Melissa. It's just that I think that if I had been there I would have been able to stop this from happening. That something this big wouldn't have happened."

He sat on a log. Melissa sat next to him.

" Jackson, It wasn't your fault. There are people in this world who are total scum bags. Some think of it as a game , and watching their victims go through the pain is their own cruel way winning."

Jackson was in tears. He hated not being strong in front of a girl. It's not what guys do. Jackson somehow knew that he could trust this beautiful Asian. He blamed all of this on him. Melissa hugged him.

" If you ever need to talk, I'm a friend. Don't be afraid to come and talk to me. Oh, and call me Mel."

" Thanks...Mel."

Flight 29 Down

" Daley, can't we take a break?"

" No Eric, not unless you would like to die of dehydration!"

" Alrighty then..."

Flight 29 Down

Nathan and Sam were still looking for fruit when Sam stopped dead in her tracks.

" Whoah!"

Nathan turned and saw that Sam was holding her stomach, with a look of nevousness on her face.

Well, I would like to thank everyone for your patience. Today and tomorrow are the OCCT tests so I just might be able to type one up tomorrow. I made this one long to make up for lost time. Please...REVIEW!! Thank-you.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm starting to get less reviews which is making me nervous. For you writers out there, you know how important reviews are so help me out here. To those of you who do review I am utterly grateful. Now for the next chapter...

( Here's a little recap)

Nathan and Sam were still looking for fruit when Sam stopped dead in her tracks.

" Whoah."

Nathan turned and saw Sam holding her stomach with a look of nervousness on her face.

( This now starts the new chap.)

" Sam, what's wrong? Are you ok? Do I need to get Jackson?"

Nathan was rattling on, but Sam was just in a state of shock.

" This might sound weird, but, give me your hand."

Sam felt she could trust Nathan, he had a kind heart. She placed Nathan's hand on her stomach.

" Wow, Sam!"

" I know, pretty cool huh," interrupting Nathan's amazement, Sam said, " Nathan, go get the others and bring them here, I don't think they want to miss this."

Nathan left with a big smile on his face.

" Sure thing Sam, but stay right there!"

Flight 29 Down

On his way to find everyone, Nathan found Melissa and Jackson first.

" Hey guys, come follow me. NOW!!"

The other two saw the happiness on Nathan's face and followed.

" Hey man, what's going on? Is it Sam? Is she ok?" The look on Jackson's face was threatning, Melissa had to hold him back.

Nathan was losing his patience, but stopped.

" She's asked me to get all of you...now hurry up!!"

Jackson was furious, but you know what? As long as Sam was ok when he saw her, Nathan will make it to camp in one piece.

They rounded up the rest of the group and found Sam right where Nathan had left her.

" Hey guys come quick, or you'll miss it!"

" What is it Sam, is something wrong?"

" No, Daley. I know this sounds extremely strange, but everyone needs to place one hand on my stomach."

The group was weirded out, but what else do they have to do for excitement on a deserted island? Everyone placed one hand on the girl's enlarged stomach.

" Oh my gosh!! Did you feel that?!" Taylor exclaimed.

" No... what did you- oh wow! I felt it too!" Melissa said.

Lex felt it next. " The baby is kicking! That's cool Sam!"

Jackson was proud of his little sister. He smiled at Sam, Sam noticed and was thankful that this event was able to put the first big smile on Jackson's face for a long time.

Once the baby was done, everyone had had the amazing opportunity to feel the little baby's kick. The only ones left were Nathan and Sam because everyone else had gone back to work.

" Hey Sam, can I ask you a question?"

" Sure Nathan. Fire away."

" Are you scared?"

Assuming he was asking if she was scared about the many possibilities that something could go wrong with her and/or the baby, she answered.

" Of course I'm scared. I don't want to have the baby on the island. No one here knows how to deliver a baby let alone if something even worse was to happen!" She started crying. " Nathan I'm in my 6th month. I could have the baby on the island. I mean, I don't control when delivery time comes!"

Nathan pulled the distressed, pregnant girl into his arms.

" Sam, we WILL get rescued and you, and the baby, WILL be safe."

Nathan's words now became his worry. I don't know if it's true, but I hope it helps her... Nathan thought.

Flight 29 Down

Ok, I'm not realy pleased with the number of reviews that I am getting. I am now requiring 5 to 6 reviews or no update! From the bottom of my heart I thank those who do take the time to review his/her fellow writer. Now, review even if you are DISGUSTED by it. Thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey peoples!! Ive been kind of upset/sad lately because of some family issues. So things MIGHT slow down, but I'm not sure. I'm still sticking to my new rule: 5 reviews or no update. Which BTW, thanks to all of you who do review!! Let's get reading, shall we...

Flight 29 Down

Everyone got to lunch and began eating. All they could talk about was the baby's kicking. Taylor kept thinking up designs for the baby's clothing fashion. The rest of the group was focused on Sam.

When Lex finally had the chance to speak he spoke up.

" What will the baby's name be?"

" Uhh, good question Lex," Sam replied, " I'm not sure, but I think I know of a way all of you could help."

" Go for it."

" The boys will think of boys name's for the baby in case it's a boy, and the girls will do the same in case it's a girl."

This caught Taylor's attention as fast as lightning.

" Oooooh, good idea!!"

" Just find me if you get inspired for a name, ok? I'll be on the beach."

It got pretty quiet, everyone was thinking up names for the baby. Even the guys were trying!

(Nathan's Video diary)

" Well, Sam is being quite the little mom around here.You can always trust her. And because she shared her secret, I've gotten to know her better.She's very sweet and sometimes talkitive, but most of the time she stops herself. Unlike Taylor, she helps out whenever and however she can, even though there are limits to her job "choices." She's a good kid and I think she'll make a great mom."

(End of Video)

Sam got off her butt and decided to make a video diary. Sitting around thinking or waiting for something to happen was getting old.

(Sam's Video Diary)

" Well, so far, the baby and I are fine. He or she is pretty active though...and hungry. I try extra hard each day to pick some extra food because to the group, I probably eat like a pig. They understand though. I mean, there's one more person than they were expecting. Better get to work, oh, and one more thing. Can anybody elde see the relationship forming between my brother and Melissa? I can. Who should I confront first? Melissa? Or Jackson?...Melissa."

(End of Video)

Flight 29 Down

Sam found Melissa in probably the worst part of the jungle she had seen yet. Why Melissa was out here she didn't know.

Man I better make this fast, I hate this place. Sam thought.

" Hey, Melissa."

Melissa jumped and accidentily cut her leg on a branch.

"Ow!"

" Oh my gosh! Melissa, are you ok?"

" It's ok, it's just a little scratch."

" No it's not Melissa! UGGGGHHH! I am so stupid."

Should I go get help and risk Melissa losing more blood than necessary? Or should I just help her get back to camp? Sam thought.

" Here Melissa. Put one arm around my shoulders and I'll help you walk back to camp."

" Are you sure? Will it put you or the baby in danger? My weight could be too much."

" It's ok. I'm more worried about you at the moment."

Melissa's leg was still bleeding pretty badly. When they were visible from the campsite, they could see everyone and everyone could see them.

" Hey guys, HELP!"

Jackson and Nathan jumped up.

" What's wrong Mel? What happened?"

While Nathan carried Mel into the tent, Jackson hung back to get the story.

"Sam, what happened?"

" Well, I went off to find her and to talk to her,and I guess I scared her all at the same time. She cut her leg on the branch and was bleeding pretty bad so I had to help her back to camp."

Then Sam went as fast as she could to the tent.

" Is she ok?" Sam asked.

" Yah, but I can't stop the bleeding." Nathan replied.

" Here, give me the gauze."

Sam applied pressure and slowly, the bleeding began to stop. She then cleaned it with water and bandaged it up with a new piece of gauze.

" Thanks Sam."

" You're welcome Melissa. I'm really sorry I scared you."

With that she walked out of the tent.

Well there goes talking to Melissa for now, Sam thought.

Flight 29 Down

(Jackson's Video Diary)

" Wow, I can't believe how strong my sister's been. Even though we're stuck on an island with a bunch of kids we just met, she's really steping up and blending in. Dear Lord, please keep her safe untill we're rescued."

(End of Video)

End of Day 3

Flight 29 Down

I'm not sure if I've explained the "days" well, so if you have any questions let me know. Did you love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW!! PLEASE! (I asked nicely.)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello peeps! Thanks for reviewing! Just in case, this chapter starts Day 4. I promise, there will also be some romances starting. Oooooh...exciting! Now that you've had you're "heads up", let's get to the story...

Flight 29 Down

Well today was the day that everyone decided who was going to be leader. Of course Daley wanted everyone to vote for her, but so did Nathan. Everyone was confused and torn as to who's heart was going to get broken.

Meanwhile, the gang ate breakfast and decided to have the day off since it was voting day. Nathan wanted to prove himself to Daley, and to everyone else that he was capable to lead, so, he went off to find some more fruit. Otherwise known as coconuts. He liked coconuts and, doesn't everybody?

Nathan went trudging through the jungle with no one else. You know, for a Boy Scout, why isn't he using the buddy system? Oh well, if anything he needed to do this on his own.

" Ah-ha! I knew I'd find some!"

Nathan took off his sweatshirt and put it around the tree " Mulan" style. He knew it would take perseverence and courage; anything he had to do to get the votes. Nathan made it up pretty far, but pretty far wasn't good enough. He made the mistake of looking down, and the next thing he knew, the world had gone black and silent.

Flight 29 Down

The day brought the hotness of a tropical rainforest and what felt like the dangers of a haunted house. Everyone felt it. If you've ever had one of "those" days, you know the ones that are just plain crappy, that day was today.

Jackson was making a spear with his 'tough guy' pocket knife. Sam was making bracelets out of seashells she had found on the shore and string from some of the nets they had found on the plane.

"So Sam, have you thought of any baby names?"

" No..."

"Has anyone else?"

"No, or, if they have they havn't gotten around to telling me." Sam said with disappointment filling her voice. "Hey, do you know where Nathan is? I saw him leave a long time ago, and I havn't seen him come back."

"I can't say I've seen him."

Sam stood up, " Well, I'm going to go look for him." The determination in her voice was just daring Jackson to say no.

" There is no way you're going out there alone. I'm going with you."

"Alrighty then, come on."

Flight 29 Down

Melissa was forced to lug the water because Eric was, and is, a lazy bafoon. Lex, being the caring genious he is, was boiling the water. Everyone knew that the water had to be boiled because if it wasn't the result in drinking the unfiltered water could be death. It had become a normal routine, and it had to be done. Of course Taylor and Eric weren't doing anything, or were they doing something that nobody knew about? Oh well, would they ever learn?

Flight 29 Down

"Nathan!"

"Nathan, are you close? Can you hear us?"

That's when they saw him. He was lying on the ground unconcious.

" Oh-My-God."

" Nathan!"

As fast as she could, Sam ran over to him.

" Jackson, he's knocked out! You go get someone who can help us carry him, I'll stay here."

" Sure. Are you gonna be ok?"

" Yes Jackson! But Nathan might not be! Now go!"

Man she's really upset. He's like her best friend here. Ugghh, come on, where are you guys? Jackson thought.

A while later, Jackson came back with Daley and Melissa right beside him.

" Once we get him back we should clean his cuts, then we need Lex to take a look at him." Sam said shakily.

Jackson picked Nathan up carefully. Daley got his head and Melissa got his legs and feet.

Daley looked back and saw that Sam wasn't following.

" Sam, are you coming?"

"N...no Daley. I'll be there in a little while." Sam said, on the verge of tears.

Jackson nodded to the other two girls letting them know that it was ok for Sam to stay.

Once they got back to the campsite, they cleaned Nathan's wounds, but he still hadn't returned from his weary sleep. So Jackson went to find Sam.

Flight 29 Down

Sam was sobbing. Never had she imagined that something like this would happen. She didn't know what she would do if her best friend on the island wouldn't wake up. She'd still have everyone else, but it wouldn't be the same. She trusted Nathan. Why would he go out alone?!

Flight 29 Down

Ok, so the next chap will finish this chap. so it will kind of be a continuation. There will also be a VERY important AN with that chap. I want to apologize for the not updating in a million years thing. My computers been down. You know what to do people!! REVIEW!! Also, make sure you read my new story: A Change of Heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peeps! Like I said, at the end of this will be an important A/N so DON'T skip over it! (please) Hope you like it!

Flight 29 Down

A while later Jackson went up to Sam.

" Hey."

" Hey, Jackson."

Sam was crying, or she had been. Why did Sam, a 12 year old girl, have to go through so much pain?

" Listen, he'll be ok."

Sam looked at Jackson.

" Can you promise me that?"

" No, I can't.But,you just have to catch what life throws at you Sam. You've caught things that you shouldn't have been made to catch. Our mom...the baby that's on the way...living in a foster home...crashing here...and now your friendship with Nathan is at a point where it might only be able to live on in your hearts. Listen, you're a very strong girl Sam, who has been through things that most girls your age don't experience. You need to remember that you are loved, and you always will be."

During that whole speech, Sam had thought back to all those events that Jackson had listed. She was starting to get mad. Hormones or not... she was about to say what she REALLY thought.

" You know Jackson, at first glance people think of us as freaks! I'm starting to believe that we won't get rescued. Let alone that the fact that the crash has changed our lives in big ways! It's changed everyone's lives but in some cases it's a bigger deal than the rest. Here, I actually have friends. It's nice to have someone to talk and get to know besides you...no offense."

" None taken. Same here."

Sam's worry began to sink in again.

" Although Jackson, what if I DO have the baby on the island? What will we do? I mean, there aren't any doctors,or for that matter, civilization around. If there were, the Captain, Ian, Jory, and Abby would be back by now."

" Sam, for right now we need to worry about this moment. Not what might happen in the future, but right now."

" By the way, older-bro-who-is-supposed-to-help-think-of-baby-names, have you thought of any names for the baby?"

" Nope, sorry...I didn't know I had changed my name to such a long one!" Jackson said sarcastically.

Sam smacked his arm. " It will be permanant (sp.?) if you don't behave!"

With that they fell over in laughter.

Flight 29 Down

Later that day when people were out doing they're chores, Daley had agreed to stay with Nathan and make sure that something worse wouldn't happen.

" Oh, Nathan. Why did you go out alone? That was a really dumb idea. You knew about the buddy system! We can't lose you Nathan, you're part of the group..."

Nathan began to stir.

" D..Daley?"

Daley put her finger on his lips.

" Shh, you're back in the tent."

" What hapened?"

" Well, Sam started to get worried when you hadn't been back to the camp for a while. Both her and Jackson went looking for you, when they finally found you, you were unconcious. You really scared her Nathan, you're like her bestfriend."

" I didn't mean to fall, and I SURE didn't mean to scare her. I should probably go talk to her."

(A/N: Yes Nathan is well enough to where he can go talk to Sam. If in real life it's not truely possible...I'm sorry.)

" Sam?"

Why is yet another person coming to bother me? Sam thought, she was tweaked.

" Wh- Nathan!"

She jumped up as fast as a pergnant tween could and did her best to hug him. Nathan had a huge smile on his face.

" Nathan, you scared me half to death! Ooh, bad choice of words..."

Nathan giggled. " I know, I'm extremely sorry."

Sam accepted the apology (sp.?), and with that the two pals went off to do their job of searching for fruit.

Flight 29 Down

Ok, here's the important AN:

I have some things I need you guys to vote on.

1. Should I go through the next 2 days even though you know what basically happens. ( It still has my own twist.)

2. Or would you like me to skip those days' events and move on to the day after. At the beginning of that chap I would tell you what happened differently and that day would continue on.

3. The next chap could be highlights of Day 5 & 6, then the chap after would obviously be Day 7. Personaly I think this is the better choice. Because there is a cute little conversation between Sam & Lex, a VERY important moment between YES, Jackson & Melissa, and other important things.

In your review put either 1,2, or 3. Then tell me your personal thoughts.

I seriously need your help. I might choose the option I liked if I don't get a good amount of reviews. So to those people who don't take the time to write a review, I ask that this be the one chapter that you do review! Peace and Love. Please review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank-you to those who reviewed!! Now, I might have led you on a little bit...personally I think the conversation with Sam and Lex is more exciting than the one with Melissa and Jackson. If you get mad at me, I'm sorry. I will get more into the relationships though. Thanks for keepin' up with me!! Also, this chap is going to be like if we were having a convo. You'll see once you scroll down. I think some of it might be "from the notebook"...I'm not explaining this well, I'm going to shut-up now and just let you read...

Nothing extremely different happened on " Day 5. " Lex still found the oysters, Jackson was the one they " tested " on. Eric got sick and the group still found out he was allergic. Melissa gave him the allergy shot. Then, Eric got better again. It was exactly like what happened in the real show.

The best part of all: DAY 6!!

As we all know, Melissa burned Taylor's shirt. As in the show, Taylor went up to Jackson demanding punishment for Melissa and was disappointed when Jackson only told Melissa to apologize.

So now I'm am going to share the conversation between Sam and Lex.

" Hi Lex."

" Oh, hi Sam."

" What are you up to?"

Sam sat down next to him.

" Just thinking."

" About what?"

" Oh, nothing, just trying to figure out a way to fix the radio."

Sam giggled, " Yep, definately something I know nothing about."

They both laughed, practically rolling on the floor. Just thinking about Sam's grades in school was enough to make anyone feel that they were smart. When they were able to stop laughing, Lex spoke up.

" Well, that was fun..."

" I'm glad I can make you laugh."

" Well, do you want to come help me anyways?"

" Umm, sure."

They smiled at each other. Lex turned and blushed, but he wasn't the only one. What the two lovebirds,even though they won't say it yet, didn't know was that they were being watched. This time it wasn't just Taylor and Eric, it was all of the castaways!

" Did you see that?!"

" See what?" Eric asked.

" I think Sam and Lex were just-"

" Flirting." Jackson and Daley said at the same time.

" No way!!"

" Eric, you're a total dumb-butt." Nathan said.

" Hey, watch it!"

A/N Ok and now back to me telling you what happened. From there the group split up and did they're own thing. Eric still ended up showing the tape to Taylor.

Sam and Lex had another conversation, but it was basically like the one she had with Nathan. Lex told Sam that if she ever needed anything, that he would be there for her. Awwwww, how cute?! LOL.

Taylor gave the tape to Lex, who fell for the " It's me singing on the tape " thing.

As we all know, the " whole island " could hear Melissa's thoughts(because of the video people!). Melissa ran the same rugged path she did in the episode. Jackson was mad at Taylor, (she diserved it!!). Melissa ran into Daley and Nathan who were chasing the pig.

Soon after, she came to the cliff. She did the whole, " Oooh, I love the scenery thing, standing in the breeze."

Once she fell off, she landed, but sprained her ankle. Melissa was mentally slapping herself in the face.

Later, Nathan and Daley had been at the camp for a while. But Melissa hadn't come back for a long time.

A/N:This is also what I wrote:

Obviously knowing about the events of the morning, Jackson stood up.

" Ok, Melissa has been gone for a long time. Someone needs to come help me find her."

" I'll go," Nathan said.

" Lex, can you come too? "

" Of course Jackson."

" Girls, you stay here and get the tent ready just incase she's hurt or something."

" Hey what about me? You didn't give me anything to do." Eric asked.

Jackson had been extremely mad about Eric's actions.

" I said girls didn't I?"

Everyone gasped and somewhat giggled.

"Ooooooooh, BURN." Nathan said.

With that Jackson, Nathan, and Lex were off.

A/N: Back to me telling the story.

Instead of listening to Jackson, Taylor had been feeling bad about he whole situation so she went looking for Melissa.

Taylor came to the cliff, but instead of falling off the cliff herself, she seriously thought that Melissa was a ghost. So she ran off to find the others.

Taylor later found the boys that had gone on the search. Nathan almost had a heart attack, but they followed Taylor to the cliff.

After getting some rope from camp, Nathan climbed down the cliff to Melissa. Her ankle was extremely swollen, turning black and purple. Nathan decided that he wasn't strong enough to carry Melissa up the side of the cliff, so Jackson traded places with Nathan.

A/N:This is also what I wrote:

Once Jackson landed near Melissa, he examined her ankle.

" We'll have Sam and Daley look at it when we get back."

Melissa thought, ' Yep, this isn't awkward at all..."

" Thanks Jackson."

" Your welcome. Oh, and, um, I'm happy I know your secret. It's a good feeling to know that someone likes me other than Sam."

Melissa laughed.

" Oh, geez... can we get back to camp? It seriously hurts." Melissa was practicaly begging.

" Yah, put your arms around my neck."

Jackson picked Melissa up bridal style.

' He's so strong and handsome. It's awkward still, at the moment, but I'm in love with him.'

A/N :Ok, this is Jackson's thoughts while he is carrying Melissa.

' Man, Melissa's pretty bent out of shape. What am I going to do? We need to talk about her newly revealed secret.' Jackson blushed.' I think I might have a thing for her too, but...NO Jackson! You can't get involved. Especially because of your crap hole life back home! Wait, Jackson. Wasn't she the one who liked you for you? Wasn't she the one who said that she would still be there even if my life wasn't anything special that she liked you because of who you were on the inside? UGGGGGGHHHHH!'

Jackson hadn't noticed that Melissa had fallen asleep in his arms.

' God, she's beautiful.'

That's when Jackson knew he had been living on an island with the girl of his dreams.

A/N It's me again. I hope you liked that.

So, they got back to camp and Sam and Lex were waiting for the injured Melissa. They started working on wrapping the ankle and they gave Melissa some medicine to help with the pain.

A/N: Now this is part of the story too. Here comes the convorsation!!

A couple of hours later everyone left so Melissa could get some rest. Jackson, however, stayed behind.

'I can't leave her. She was so embarrassed about the whole thing. I think I owe her a talk. ( A/N: Sorry that sounded a bit cheesy, but I hope you understood what it meant.)

Jackson snuck into the tent and just sat there staring at the sleeping Melissa. He kinda got caught up in his own world when...

" What are you doing?" Melissa asked.

"What- oh, I'm sorry."

" It's ok."

" Umm, here."

Jackson pulled out Melissa's tape.

' Again,' Melissa thought, ' awkward...'

" Uhh, thanks."

" No problem. I guess you should probably keep that in a safe place from now on."

" Oh, trust me, I will. Listen Jackson. I'm sorry, just forget about everything that was said today...or well, everything." Melissa had tears in her eyes. She was giving up on having a relationship with the only boy she ever truly loved.

"Why?"

She didn't want them to, but the tears came.

" You found out over an intercom that I liked you. You probably don't even like a girl like me. I bet you don't even like me back."

" And what if I do like you?"

" What?"

Melissa was definatly confused.

" Um, Melissa, you always know what to say and you never left Sam or myself out because we were different. That says a lot about your true character. You are kind, beautiful, and comforting. What if I like you back?"

" Really?"

" Really."

" Let's tell everyone that it's ok if they hook up on the island too. It wouldn't be fair if we were the only one's that got to have fun. " Jackson smiled.

" So you're saying that you'll be my boyfriend?"

" Yep."

" Thank you Jackson. There's just one more thing."

" What?"

" I... love you."

" You know what Melissa?"

" What?"

" I love you too."

That was definatly a HUGE step for Jackson. And Melissa knew that.

Then, Melissa wasn't even ready for what happened next. Jackson leaned over her and kissed her on the lips. Nothing really big, just to let her know that he meant what he said. With that he left the tent.

Jackson's Video Diary

" What a day! I can't believe that I kissed Melissa! I love her though. She loves me. Ok, enough about that. I'v e seen Sam and Lex have they're moment too. I should definatly keep my eye on those two."

Jackson immediatly turned the camera off when he heard a twig snap. It was Lex.

" Hey Jackson."

" Hey Lex. What's up?"

" Can I talk to you?"

" Sure what's on your mind?"

" Well, I'm just worried about everyone. Melissa and her ankle. Sam and the baby, she could have the baby anytime. Daley because she is really confused right now. Nathan because, well, he almost died and we haven't even been here a whole week. Eric and his allergic reaction. That was really scary. Taylor because, I don't think she realizes how much trouble we're all in. You because...because... I look up to you Jackson. You're like the big brother I've never had. You can make me heard when nobody else would listen. And you're always there when I need to talk about stuff that I can't ralk to Daley about."

" Wow. Do you really mean all of that?"

" Would I be telling you if I didn't mean it?"

" Thanks Lex."

" The pleasure is all mine."

OK, that was it! End of Day 6! I finally finished it!! I need reviews people! I'm serious. You don't know how much they mean to me. Please people...Review!! If you have any questions feel free to ask.

WOW!! 1,804 words!!


	12. Authors Note

Hey peeps! I am sad to tell you that because I only got 3 reviews on my last chap, I won't be updating the story untill I get some more. Guys, I worked REALLY hard on the last chapter, and I got less reviews than any other chapter! When I say 'I won't be updating untill I get more' I mean that when I feel that I finally have the amount of reviews I need, I will update. Ideas are certainly welcome.

Seriously people, you would want me to reveiw anything you wrote.

With that being said...REVIEW PLEASE!!:


	13. Chapter 13

Hey this first part is a little long.

I just want to say thank-you to everyone who FINALLY reviewed. LOL. You guys are great and I hope you can keep it up!!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Nia and watched 2 much tv for reviewing the most!! I will now recognize the other reviewers.

-brei

-DonPianta

-Nia, but I've already mentioned her...lol best bud

-naturallysadie

-watched 2 much tv, again already mentioned but always appreciated!

-theatregirl

-Ashley

-Joucelin

-charmed786

-writergirl94

-iluvflight29dwn

-Leamarie

-Captain695

-iwalkinthelight

-soccerchick8

-Relena

That's it. I would like to thank each and every one of you for reviewing. Now on with the story!!

DAY 7

Uh-oh. Sam covered her mouth.

After climbing over everyone to get out of the tent, she ran into the jungle. She bent over behind a tree and threw up. How Sam managed to get to a tree in time, she had no idea. She wiped off her mouth when she was finished and made her way back to camp.

The group, having heard the noises of what sounded like barfing and getting trampled over, was now wide awake. With that Sam came into view.

" Sam are you ok?" Nathan asked.

Sam replied by saying, " We're going to have to rearrange the sleeping arrangements so that I can be by the flap."

" No way! I like the spot that I'm in!" Eric rebuttled.

Daley followed suit. " Why, again do we have to rearrange?"

Jackson knew exactly what was going on.

" Morning sickness."

" What's that?" Taylor asked.

" Aw man!" Sam ran back into the jungle.

Jackson ran after her so he could hold her hair back, they had been through this before, he knew the routine. With that Sam threw up once more.

Meanwhile Melissa explained to Taylor what morning sickness was.

" EWWWWW!! We are SO rearranging the tent!"

Flight 29 Down

(Sam's Video Diary)

" I feel HORRIBLE! Not only phisically, but I think I'm causing a lot of problems around camp. Because of me, we have to go through more trouble to pick enough fruit. Because of me, Melissa scratched her leg. Because of me, evrything is turning upside down. The sleeping arrangements,and jobs. And for a 12 year old, being pregnant sucks. I'm not sure which one I hate more. Morning sickness? Or the emotions? I have no idea, but i do know that I need someone to talk to. But who? Nathan and Lex have offered their time, and Jackson would obviously like for me to talk to him if needed. Melissa and Daley are sweet and caring, but they each have their own problems, they don't need to worry about mine too. " Sam started crying. " I just want to go home.! And for Jackson and I to have our mom back!"

(End of Video)

Eric heard someone crying, almost hysterically, and decied to see what was going on. He saw Sam.

Sam. What's the matter with her? Eric thought.

Eric went over and engulfed Sam into his arms. At that point, Sam didn't care, she didn't care who's chest she was crying into, it just felt good that they were there.

When she finlly looked up, Sam was ina state of shock.

Judging by Sam's face, Eric knew she was surprised.

" Yes Sam, I have my moments."

"I'm sorry Eric. It's just that people don't see you as the type of person who would comfort them if they're down."

" Yah,well,I do have a heart."

" I'm glad to hear it."

" So what are all the tears about? Eric asked.

He put his hands on her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm not sure if it was hormones or lack of self-esteem. "

Eric looked confused.

" It means I lack confidence. And you should know what hormones are. God Eric, you can be so blonde sometimes! Oh wait, you ARE blonde!"

" Ha,ha, very funny."

" But seriously Eric, I'm scared and I want to go home."

" You're tellin' me! You don't get pushed around like a 2 year old!"

" If you want to get out of your job, be a man and just ask for a different job. You'd have to be willing to learn something though. Every other job takes some type of skill.

" I'll think about it."

" Good. Thanks Eric."

" For you, anytime."

With that they went they're seperate ways.

Flight 29 Down

" The jobs are as follows:

Daley-water duty

Nathan-gathering fruit and getting wood if needed (you'll see why...)

Lex-helping out around camp and doing your best on figuring out a way for us to get home

Melissa-starting the fire

Jackson-gathering/cutting wood

Sam- boiling water

Eric-gathering fruit."

Eric was definatly excstatic(sp.?) about the new job, and having it be one he's pretty sure he can do.

" Taylor-laundry."

Once Daley had finished and everyone knew what they're jobs were, Daley asked Jackson if he would meet her by the tent.

What does she need me for? Jackson asked himself as he saw Daley already by the tent.

" Jackson, I just wanted to rearrange the sleeping bags before it got dark."

" Good idea."

" Now, how are we going to do this?"

( A/N: The girls had a lot of stuff, so Daley needed SOMEONE to help her.)

" Well, since it's only you, Taylor, Melissa, and Sam, it's easy. And you'll have more room this way. Sam will kindof be blocking the way in and out of the tent. You'll just have to step over her. The rest of you will just have to be very careful. You get the picture?"

" Yep. All I need you to do is help me move the packs and sleeping bags to where each person sleeps."

-about 45 minutes later-

" Awesome! Nice work Jackson."

" Thanks, you to. Well, got to get back to work. See ya!"

" Bye." Daley yelled after him.

Flight 29 Down

Later that day, everyone's jobs were basically done. They had seen that a storm was coming, so they had been working extra hard. Deciding that they had done everything they could to prepare for the storm, they rested while waiting for the storm.

Sam and Lex were on the beach enjoying each others company.

" How are you feeling?"

" Hungry."

Lex giggled.

" You're always hungry."

" What do you expect? I'm dining for two."

They began to laugh when Sam scrunched her face like she was in some kind of pain. Let's just say Lex noticed.

" What's wrong?" Even he could hear the seriousness and worry in his voice.

" Oh, don't worry they're just...really bad cramps. Yah, that's what they are."

" Are you sure?"

" Not really."

Lex, knowing better said, " I'm gonna go get Jackson."

As he turned to leave Sam stopped him.

" Wait! Lex, don't. I'm not sure if it's anything to worry about and I don't want to freak everybody out now."

Lex finally gave in to the beautiful girl in front of him.

" Fine. But you have to promise me one thing."

" What?"

" You WILL let someone know if the pain gets ANY worse."

" Promise."

Just to take precautions, I'll let everyone know to keep an eye on her. She'll thank me in the long run...I hope. Lex thought.

Flight 29 Down

Lex had found everyone in groups, and told them what was going on. I guess you could say Eric and Taylor didn't take it very well. Eric went pale and Taylor was just kind of grossed out. Jackson, after being told went off to the beach where Lex had gone to check back on Sam.

Flight 29 Down

Lex was at the beach and was having a cow, or in other words freaking out.

Sam was nowhere to be found.

Flight 29 Down

Ok peeps!! This one was really long too!! Yeah me! Sorry if it was rushed towards the end. At the moment my state is under a huge severe thunderstorm warning, possibly producing tornados. I really have to go. I decided to update before I go on my trip to Branson, so I won't be updating for at least a week. Sorry! PLEASE review!!

WOW (again) 1,405 words!!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, I'm back!! I just want to thank everyone for the reviews. This next chapter has some funny parts, and what I think are some pretty great ideas.(Although I would like for you to tell me what you think...hint,hint.)

Ok, I need everyone to forget about the day sequence. I really screwed up that's why. Please forgive me. Whatever day you want it to be, that's the day it will be. It will have to be close to the end of the road,meaning SPOILER: they might be rescued soon. Anyways, lets get to the story.

Flight 29 Down

" God it hurts!"

Sam said clenching her stomach. Sam was somewhere in the God-forsaken jungle and she didn't know if it was close to camp or not. The pain had become to much to bear,and she had lost track of where she had wondered to. Her head was starting to hurt and that ticked her off. It was too early for the baby to come and Sam knew it. She was then drawn from her thoughts; " OW! Oh God, why didn't I listen to Lex?!" With that she broke down in tears.( A/N: As you remember, Lex told Sam to get someone " If the pain got any worse.")

Flight 29 Down

Taylor, Melissa, and Daley were back at the tents triple-checking that they had everything they needed for the storm.

" Do you guys really think that Sam could go into labor even though she's only about 6 months along?" Taylor asked.

" Well sure, but lets hope that it doesn't happen." Daley replied.

" Do you think that maybe, we should prepare a place for the baby to be born? Just in case worse comes to worse?" Melissa piped up.

" You know what? That's a great idea Melissa! It should be cut off from camp. Pretty much surrounded by trees, but nothing to dangerous."

" Ooh!! Can I like, help you guys?!"

" Of course Taylor. Help any way you'd like." Daley said, happy Taylor was determined to work on something other than her nails.

" SWEET!!" And with that they went to work.

Flight 29 Down

Jackson arrived at the beach expecting to see Lex AND Sam, but found only a frantic looking Lex.

" Lex, what's wrong? Where's Sam?"

" That's the problem! I can't find her!"

" Oh My God. Well, where could she be?!"

" I don't know Jackson. Let's go find someone who could help us look for her."

" Got it."

They started towards the tents, stumbling upon Eric.

Well, he's better than no one. Jackson thought.

" Eric! Sam is missing!" Lex cried out.

" Do you know where she is?" Eric asked.

" If we knew where she was, would we be telling you that she is MISSING!!" Jackson practically yelled at the blonde.

" I'm sorry. Geez. I just woke up from a nap."

" Surprise, surprise."

" HEY! Just what did you mean by that?!"

"HEEEEEEEEYYYYYY!!" Lex screamed. " Anyways. We need help looking for Sam. Are you game?"

" Of course.Where should we start?"

" How about we find the others and ask if they've seen any sign of her." Lex explained.

They started walking towards the firepit whe Eric remembered something.

" Wait," Eric said while stopping dead in his tracks.

" What is it NOW Eric? My sister is M.I.A!!"

" I just remembered something. I think I saw Sam walk into the trees."

Eric was thinking hard to remember.

" I thought she was gonna go throw up or something, so I didn't think anything of it."

" That's great Eric! Now we have a head start on where to look!" Lex exclaimed.

Immediatly, all three boys ran into the jungle.

Flight 29 Down

Nathan went back to camp finally finding the girls, well, except for one.(A/N: Insert evil laugh from me. Haha.)

" Hey girls."

" Hi Nathan," they chorused.

" What are you all up to?"

" Well, we were thinking that in the unfortunate event that Sam does go into labor, we would make a place where she could have the baby."

" Cool. And speaking of Sam, where is she? And I haven't seen the rest of the guys either, have any of you?" Nathan asked.

" Um, good question. We haven't seen any of them since everyone was together...Oh man, this can't be good." Daley replied.

" Here, you guys keep working on your project, I'll see if I can try to find them. I thought they knew that there was a storm coming. Geez."

" Ok. Do you even know where to look?" Melissa asked.

" Uhhhhh, no. Are you sure that you don't remember seeing any of them go in any direction?"

Taylor had been very proud of herself.She was listening to the conversation, and helping out with the plan, or Mission: Baby, as she liked to call it. Hearing what Nathan had just said, she spoke up.

" Hey, I think I remember seeing the guys go into the jungle,i think in the direction of where you guys pick fruit. They were going really fast, and I knew I couldn't catch up so I just stayed here."

" That's reat Taylor! I'll start there. If there's a problem, I'll send someone to come tell you guyswhat's going on, ok?"

" Ok. Bye! Be safe and careful Nathan!" The girls yelled after him as he ran in the direction Taylor had given him.

Flight 29 Down

Ok, so I don't know if you liked it. I'm not sure if I liked it either,so PLEASE tell me what you think. I can garantee (sp.? Sorry.) more drama in the chapters to come. It's really short because, 1. I thought it would be a good place to stop. And, 2. Because I had nothing else written. Haha. Nice right? Well, you know the drill people, REVEIW! Review you're little hearts out!! I appreciate them!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everybody! I hope you like the action in this one.

This chapter is truly dedicated to Joucelin and theatregirl, for without they're help, you would not have an update so soon! Which by the way, if you haven't read theatregirl's: Completing the Puzzle, check it out. And REVIEW it people!!

And now, chapter 15 of: Who Said Jackson Didn't Have A Sister?

Flight 29 Down

What was it that was so intriguing about the dangers of a jungle? When in real life, your world is falling apart, sometimes you feel danger is the way to help you feel safe. When in all reality, all your getting yourself into is more crap. One more thing you have to add to your : My Crappy Life list. Sometimes danger is the safe place, at least, on a deserted island, that is. But why?

Flight 29 Down

" Dang, they travel fast." Nathan mumbled to himself as he was trucking through the jungle.

" Nathan?"

Nathan turned around.

" Where in the world have you guys been?! What's going on?"

" Let's get back to Jackson and Eric, that way we can tell you all together." Lex replied.

They traveled about 20 feet from where Lex found Nathan, and just ahead the two explorers saw Eric and Jackson arguing about which way they should go next.

" Guys! What's going on? You all disappeared!" Nathan shouted, snapping the fighting boys out of their argument.

" Nathan, Sam is missing. After Lex had come to give all of us the heads up on Sam, I followed him back to the beach. Once I got there, Lex was freaking out and my sister was no where to be found. " Nathan was listening intently to the story, praying the Sam was ok. "... So here we are."

" Oh my God, I hope she's ok."

" I totally agree with you. I'm like freaking out right now." Jackson said.

" Dude chill."

" Don't tell me to CHILL Eric! I won't " CHILL" untill I find my sister!!"

"Ok, ok." Eric said, surrenedering and backing off.

" Lex, I need you to go back to camp and fill the girls in on what's going on. Make sure that they are safe from the storm and that they have the first aid kit ready just in case. Ok?"

" Ok. But guys?"

" Yes Lex?"

" Be careful. This storm isn't helping the situation. And make sure you keep her safe on the way back."

" Of course Lex."

Flight 29 Down

The storm was getting worse as the minutes passed. Thunder was starting to roll, and the breeze was picking up little by little. Jackson, Eric, and Nathan need to hurry, for if they don't, Sam and her unborn child's life could be at risk. Life was getting tougher for the castaways, and it was all in Mother Nature's hands.

Flight 29 Down

The boys had started their journey and were pretty far into the jungle when Eric asked,

" Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Nathan replied.

" Stop." They listened for a moment when they heard...

" Help," followed by continuous crying.

" That." Eric said.

The three boys looked at each other and ran towards the noise. They came to an area filled with leaves and old trees, many of which were covered in bugs.

" SAM!!"

Nathan and Eric rushed to her side kneeling down beside her each grasping her hands, having noticed she was in pain. Sam gladly took the hands to hold. Through all of this Jackson had been yelling at her, totally ignoring the fact that something could have been wrong. Sam was not ok, and Eric and Nathan were the only ones who noticed, except for Sam of course. Sam looked uncomfortable, and Jackson hadn't stopped his yelling to check.

" JACKSON!!"

Jackson stopped mid-sentence, " WHAT?!"

" SHUTUP AND PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR SISTER!!"

Just then Jackson rushed over and kneeling next to her feet, scared and ashamed of what he had done.

" Please stop the yelling." Sam managed to beg through the pain nad the tears.

" Shhh, shh, you're ok now." Eric cooed wiping the sweat and worry off her face.

" Sam are you in labor?"

Then, at that second Sam felt pressure and sqeezed Nathan's and Eric's hand as hard as she could. When it passed, she eased up and said, "Does that answer your question?"

" Excuse me for one moment." Jackson rushed off behind a tree and puked.

" Are you sure it isn't those Braxton Hicks thingys?" Eric asked.

Jackson had finished and come back to hear this statement. Everyone turned to Eric shocked.

" What? I was old enough to understand what my mom was going through when she was pregnant with my sister."

The other three nodded their heads considering the fact that Eric was 14 when his mom had his sister.

By this time, everyone had relaxed untill,

" Oww!" Sam grabbed the boys' shirts untill the pain passed.

(A/N: Picture it like when Taylor had the " harpoon" in her foot, and she reached back for something to hold onto and found Eric's shirt.)

" Darn, and this was my good shirt. You know, you should warn us when these things are going to happen." Eric said, hoping to lighten the mood, but failed miserably as Sam gave him the coldest look Eric had ever gotten from anyone.

" Sorry, to early for jokes?"

Jackson glared at him, " Ya think?"

Nathan jumped in, seeing the potential for another breakout.

" Sam we need to get you back to camp, and fast."

"I agree. This could really be the real thing." Jackson said.

" Don't say that! Please don't say that! It's too early for the baby to come! It probably just is the Braxton Hicks things!!"

Nathan held her, letting her sob into his chest. Seeing as he was closer to her than Jackson was.

A couple of minutes later the boys decided to carry sam back to camp. There was no way in the world she was going to be able to walk.

" Let's do this!"

Eric grabbed hold of Sam's legs, while Jackson was supporting the middle of her, carrying her bridal style. Nathan did the same thing only supporting her head.

And they were off.

Flight 29 Down

Ok peeps!! I hope the chapter was ok. I gave you guys some pretty obvious hints as to what was going to happen. If you can guess, the next chapter will be dedicated to you!! I have already started writing the next chapter, so I need reviews people! Check out theatregirl's story (mentioned at beginning of chap), and review the two of ours! Review,review,review!!

P.S. The very first paragragh of the chap, was just sometihing I wrote, it doesn't necessarily have anything to do with the chap.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys!! Thanks for being patient. I decided that there will be only one more chapter after this. I know it is a surprise. Good news though. There will be a sequel!! But, I need to know what you guys think about a sequel. Do you want a sequel? I might make one anyways but I would like motivation peeps!! Well, I would like to thank theatregirl for motivating me to write some more. It's been a rough week. Guess what?! I just might be going to a Jonas Brothers concert!! Yippee!! Ok enough talky, enjoy the chap!!

Flight 29 Down

Meanwhile Lex had been back at camp explaining the sequence of events that had just happened.

" But Mission: Baby isn't finished yet!" Taylor whined. Lex gave the girls a questioning look.

" We.. had an idea to make a place for Sam to have the baby. Taylor started to call it Mission: Baby, and Melissa and I caught on. We are almost finished but we had to use one of the tents because it was sprinkling. But now the sprinkles are becoming drops and so we're all gonna have to fit into one tent." Daley said.

" But I thought you said that the Mission: Baby tent is being used so Sam could have the baby. So why don't the girls sleep in that tent and the guys sleep in the other?" Lex replied.

" Because. The Mission: Baby tent is set up away from camp. I'm just hoping that we see it through the rain if indeed Sam is in labor."

" Ok, well, leave the first aid kit here just in case that does happen."

" Good idea Lex. Better to be safe than sorry." Melissa said, the others agreeing.

Flight 29 down

" Sam, how ya holdin' up?" Nathan asked.

" Nathan, considering the fact that it's raining and that I might have gone into false labor, oh ya, I'm feelin' like a freakin' ray of sunshine!" Sam said sarcastically. Who could blame her? Hormones. Gotta love 'em.

" Sorry I asked." Nathan said, while Jackson and Eric tried not to laugh to where the other two could hear.

Great, now I feel guilty. Sam thought.

" No Nathan, I'm sorry. Hey guys, I haven't had a contraction since we started our little journey."

" Should we take that as a good thing, or a bad thing?"

" I'm not that sure Jackson...a good thing?"

" No baby is good because it is too early right? I think we should take it as a good thing." Eric said.

" Lets not jump to conclusions though." Right as Jackson said that, they found themselves back at camp.

Upon entering the tent the four were bombarded with questions.

" Where in the world have you guys been?!"

" God we were so woried!"

These things having been said, they were in no particular order.

" Guys. SHUTUP!" Eric yelled. Everyone went silent.

" Part the waters and let Sam lie down in the middle of the tent."

" Guys, what happened?"

" Well, once Lex left to go tell you guys what was going on, we walked for a few minutes and heard a voice and then some crying. We ran to an clearing and found Sam leaning up against a tree. Once we got Jackson to apologize for yelling at her, Sam had a contraction a couple minutes later she had another one which led us to believe that she was in labor." Nathan explained.

" Oh my God, Sam are you ok now?" Melissa asked.

" I think so."

" I think that Sam should rest. In fact, I think we all should rest. It's been a long day, and you boys must be exsausted (sp.?). Lets try to get some sleep so that we can start fresh in the morning."

" Aren't you girls going to go get in your tent?" Jackson asked.

Daley once again explained Mission: Baby.

" Awwwww! You guys are so sweet!" Sam hugged the girls.

"So we're all sleeping in one tent?" Eric asked.

" For tonight at least." Taylor said." I'm not going out into the storm."

" Alright then. Goodnight everyone."

" Goodnight." Everyone said at once.

" Sam?"

" Ya?"

" I'm serious this time. Wake someone up if the contractions start again."

" Ok Lex. Girl Scout Honor."

With the drama and the exaustion from the day, everyone feel asleep.

Flight 29 Down

Ok, well, remember, one more chap!! If you guys are willing to read and support a sequel, I will write one. Well, Sam did not have the baby, so to clear it up, Sam went into FALSE LABOR. I'm sorry if this chap wasn't very good, I might have rushed but please review!! I love to hear what you guys think. I do apologize for the chap being short, but you must take what you can get. Lol. REVIEW!! Please? :)


End file.
